wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caracal (SilverflameTheSwiftwing)
Caracal belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Please do not use her without permission, or copy her in any way. Thank you! Appearance Caracal's scales are a light tan, but she has yellowish wings. She has byzantium purple eyes, with otherwise normal SandWing looks. She's one of the strongest and largest dragons her age, but it wasn't until years of training that she actually adapted to her size and became a proper fighter. She doesn't believe in jewelry because she thinks it will slow her down, and she usually has to sell most unneeded things she has anyway, because she's a little poor. She does occasionally wear her younger sister's (Jackal) single silver earing after Jackal's death. She has a scar on her neck and a nick on her ear from an attack on her village. History Caracal lives in a SandWing village, Dunes, two generations before Queen Oasis lived and died. When she was 10 years old, a terrorist group of SkyWings attacked her village, killing her younger sister and many others. Afterwards, it was harder for their family to make a living because they were so depressed. Caracal then trained harder and spent more hours working to help support her family. While doing so, she developed a great friendship with Camel, who's father and oldest brother (she has one other brother, who is still alive) had died in the attack. Camel had the same methods to push away the pain as Caracal, so they mostly saw each other in a training arena or on a complex flying course. One of their main topics of conversation was the aftermath of the attack. Camel's older brother Scorpion, the one who survived, had injured his wing and couldn't fly properly for a year. By the time he was 13, three years after the attack, he was still effected, something Camel constantly worried about. Caracal worried about it too, sense she has known him for quite a while. So, she promised Camel she would talk to him, and she did, but it hardly did anything. He had said she didn't understand his problems sense no one she loved had died in the attack, proving that sense the attack he hadn't been paying attention to anyone's problems but his own. The next day he comes to her and apologizes about his actions and mourns Jackal with her. They end up talking together each day and become great friends. When they were 15 they decided to become global traders, and they left when they were 16 to do so, a time when they became more than just friends. Personality Before the attack, Caracal was just a freakishly-strong-but-irrelevant-to-the-world dragonet. After the attack, she used her persistence and impatience to become the strongest dragon in her village. She always had a soft spot for adventure, which is why she wanted to become a global trader so badly. Friends and Allies Her mother Coyote, father Spider, dead sister Jackal, ruler Queen Cougar, and friends, Scorpion, Silverflame, Crimson, and Peak. She can be super untrustworthy and/or suspicious of a dragon at first, but her friendship and loyalty have no bounds once you've earned it. Unless you break her trust. Then she'll most likely kill you unless Scorpion is there to stop her. Mission Caracal's goal is to stop the war between the SandWings and the SkyWings (this is two generations before The War of SandWing Succession), which is what her and her friends are on a journey to do. She hates unnecessary war and thinks the piece of land the two tribes are fighting over isn't worth the deaths With Scorpion Caracal had never had any feelings for Scorpion at first; before the attack she hardly even noticed him. But when she learned more about him from his sister Camel she tried to befriend him, and even when he pushed her away she always had the courage to come back to him even when no one else would. Her stubborn-ness tended to complement his intelligence and they became unstoppable while working together, or at least, whenever they agreed and got along, which wasn't most of the time considering they always argued about the smallest things. Whenever they were in public they never acted like a strong couple and more like long lived friends, because they never wanted to give the shippers the pleasure of knowing they were right (even though they were). Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:Occupation (Soldier)